Ángel de Navidad
by El jardin de los hechizos
Summary: Gracias, ángel, ya que tú me enseñaste que todo es posible para esos niños, ya que si piden con el corazón siempre pueden tener esperanza por encontrar Ángeles en su camino que un día de Navidad les darán todo eso que no conocen: amor, paz y alegría, y esperanza de encontrar una familia.


**Disclamier**: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Twiligth y a la increíble Stephanie Meyer, excepto algunos que son propiedad de Maya Masen Cullen . Este es Os está participando en el concurso de Navidad del grupo "El jardín de los hechizos de Maya" (facebook / groups / El jardín de los hechizos de Maya ) y su autor se dará a conocer una vez finalizadas las votaciones.

**Summary:** Gracias, ángel, ya que tú me enseñaste que todo es posible para esos niños, ya que si piden con el corazón siempre pueden tener esperanza por encontrar Ángeles en su camino que un día de Navidad les darán todo eso que no conocen: amor, paz y alegría, y esperanza de encontrar una familia.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ángel de Navidad<strong>_

Todos los chicos estaban en casa de mami Eli disfrutando un domingo en familia comiendo y jugando como la gran familia que eran.

Mami Eli notó que su niño grande estaba algo triste y ausente, le preguntó a los chicos, ellos le dijeron que tenía días de estar así, que estaba raro, no comía mucho, no jugaba como antes, pero que no sabían por qué estaba así.

—¿Dónde está?, dejen de ver si yo descubro qué le sucede.

—¿Dónde está? Está en la sala sentado cerca del árbol de Navidad.

Ella se acercó a él y se sentó en una silla cerca y le preguntó:

—¿Qué te sucede, cariño? —Y le acariciaba su cabello—. En qué piensas, cuéntale a mami Eli, qué te tiene tan triste.

—Es que tú sabes la Navidad es una época de estar en familia, yo hace mucho no sé lo que es eso, es cierto que la paso con mis hermanos y amigos que para mi son mi familia y que antes la pasaba con mi papá y mis tíos, pero siempre faltaba algo, mi mama, tú sabes que no me quejo de lo que tengo, ya que ella está en cielo y desde ahí nos cuida, pero también el otro día cuando estaba en el parque habían varios niños jugando, y Pooh se acercó a ellos una niña hermosa, parecía un ángel me preguntó si era mío, le dije que sí, que era un regalo de mi familia, ella me preguntó qué se siente, yo no entendía qué era lo que preguntaba y se lo dije, ella me dijo qué se siente tener una familia y recibir regalos y luego no le pude decir nada porque llamaron a los niños y se los llevaron, solo supe que eran niños de un orfanato que habían veces que los llevaban a jugar con otros niños al parque y es ahí donde me preguntó quién les da a esos niños un regalo y un abrazo en Navidad, así como los niños que están en el hospital, quién está con ellos.

Cuando él levantó la vista vio que mami Eli lloraba, así como él, en eso lo demás entraron y las chicas abrazaron a su gran oso para que dejara de llorar, los chicos le preguntaron por qué estaba tan pensativo, qué era lo que lo tenía así, ¿el que los niños no recibieran regalos o que no tuvieran familia, o que el extrañaba a su papá?

Él le dijo que en parte todo, el saber que su papá no estaría con ellos y, por otra, que quisiera poder hacer algo para llevarle a cada niño, pero que no sabía qué hacer.

Los chicos le comentaron que había una forma de alegrar a esos niños; prepararon un proyecto que llevaron al rector para conseguir permiso de hacer un evento en el parqué y así darles a los niños un regalo,, ropa, un abrazo, galletas dulces, y chocolate caliente, para que pudieran celebrar una linda navidad; también habría que alegrar un escenario con un Papá Noel y fotos con los niños. Mami Eli dijo que ellos los ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran.

Y así fue cómo empezaron con su proyecto, que no iba hacer fácil, pero que lo iban a intentar.

Unos iban a averiguar cuántos niños eran los que habían en los dos orfanatos cerca de la universidad, así como en el hospital y, como conseguir que les permitieran llevarse a los niños dos días después. Mientras otros irían a ver cómo lograrían conseguir el parque, y que fuera más fácil lograrlo, así fue como se dividieron para averiguar cómo lograr poder llevar acabo su evento.

Lizzie, Bella y Nessie se encargarían de averiguar cómo conseguir el parque. Thomas,Alec y Garret, cuántos niños habían en los orfanatos y cómo conseguir que les permitieran llevarselos. Edward, James y Victoria como llevar los regalos al hospital y el resto al parque. Kim, Gianna y Elena la decoración. Jane y Emmett irían con la música. Diego Maggie y Kate se ocuparían de la comida mientras que los demás comenzarían a conseguir los juguetes.

Cuando ya tenían todo averiguado fueron de nuevo donde el rector, a quién le gustó mucho y les dijo que la universidad los apoyaría; así fue cómo empezaron a recolectar juguetes, ropa y donaciones para comprar lo que hacía falta. Decidieron hacerlo para el 20 de diciembre y llamarlo "_Ángeles de Navidad"_.

Mientras nuestros jóvenes seguían trabajando, en otra parte de la universidad, en la casa Kappa, tres chicas estaban furiosas porque de nuevo esas insignificantes estaban siendo el centro de atención, ya que solo se hablaba de ese proyecto en la universidad, y era algo que ellas no iban a permitir, así que empezaron por ir donde el rector y decir que ellas también querían participar.

El rector llamó a los chicos y les comunicó que otros jóvenes también querían participar en su proyecto, a ellos no les gustó mucho pero por la causa de los niños lo iban intentar.

Las chicas Kappa estaban felices, ya que así estarían cerca de los chicos y empezaron a exigir que otros se les unieran, así como exigir donaciones como juguetes y dar cosas que para ellas eran unas tonterías, pero que no les quedaba de otra. Los chicos les anunciaron que todo lo recaudado debería ser entregado al finalizar el día 18 en la casa ALPHA para poder dividir, como envolver y comprar lo que faltaba para los niños y que el día del evento todos tenían que estar en el parque a las 8 de la mañana.

Aunque el evento era para las cinco de la tarde había que arreglar y decorar el parque.

Los días fueron pasando y nuestros chicos trabajaban duro, así como en cada oportunidad que tenía Tania trataba de trabajar con Edward, pero él buscaba mil maneras para que ella trabajara con alguien más.

Rosalie era otra en tratar de estar junto a Justin, pero al final nunca lograba estar cerca de él, ya que sus amigos, como sus compañeros de equipo, lo ayudaban a huir de la rubia.

Por su parte Alice era otro cuento, cada vez que llegaba cerca de Thomas, Jasper aparecía y la abrazaba llevándosela a trabajar con él, así que eso las ponía más furiosas, pero algo se les tenía que ocurrir para que el día del evento ellas fueran las reinas.

Así fueron pasando los días, el día del evento llegó, así que ellos, como siempre, se juntaron primero en el apartamento de Lizzie, Bella y Nessie a desayunar, como la familia que eran, después se fueron para el parque para empezar con la tarea.

Se dividieron por parejas para empezar a decorar y arreglar el parque, la tarima fue colocada, en el centro de esta había un hermoso árbol, el cual Edward, Bella y Kate eran los encargados de decorar, colocaron muchas luces en todo el parque, de las cuales estaban a cargo de Justin, Jacob, Brad y los demás chicos del equipo. Muchas guirnaldas de Navidad, de las cuales Nessie, Lizzie y Gianna eran las responsables.

Elena, Maggie y Jane de revisar que el sonido estuviera listo. Martha, Emmett y James de las mesas donde pondrían las galletas, dulces, y chocolate, para los niños, mientras el resto se encargarían de colocar los regalos cerca del árbol y, después comerían algo rápido antes de irse a cambiarse, para poder comenzar todo a las cinco.

Las chicas decidieron ponerse pantalones con blusas rojas y un sombrerito del mismo color; los chicos, pantalones con camisas verdes y sus sombreros verdes como tenían pensado desde el principio, todos menos nuestro oso que sería Papá Noel, el encargado de dar los regalos así como de tomarse fotos con los niños. Así se fueron juntando todos con los demás, alas 4:30 aparecieron las chicas Kappa con un pequeño vestido rojo con su sombreo a juego, simulando el vestido de mamá Claus, sólo que a este le faltaba mucha más tela.

A las chicas no les gustó nada, pero ellas le dijeron al rector que era blusa roja y sombrero rojo, solo que ellas decidieron ponerse también la falda del mismo color, y por desgracia tenían razón por lo que nos les quedó que aceptarlos y seguir con el evento.

Se dividieron por parejas para trabajar e irían rotando a la media hora para así trabajar todos por igual.

Tania dijo que ella trabajaría con Edward la primera media hora, él no pudo hacer más que sonreír, porque ella no sabía que le tocaba darles los bocadillos y galleta a los niños; Rosalie trabajaría con Justin, que al igual que a su amigo le tocaba darles los dulces a los pequeños y, por último Alice junto a Thomas, a quienes les tocaba servir el chocolate caliente.

Al final ellas no estaban muy felices, ya que sin querer varios niños las mancharon con la comida. El evento fue transcurriendo tranquilamente y, ellas cada vez más molestas porque todo les salía mal.

Nuestro oso era el más feliz, recibiendo besos y sonrisas de todos los niños mientras les tomaban fotos que después se las darían de recuerdo, poco a poco el día fue pasando y ya casi llegando al final del evento _"Ángeles de Navidad"_, mientras la mayoría cantaba y sonreía feliz, otras estaban furiosas, ya que al final no lograron su objetivo.

Ya muchos de los adultos se estaban despidiendo cuando empezaron a ver que llegaban más niños de la calle, ya no tenían casi nada que dar, así que les dieron lo poco quedaba, pero de pronto vieron que aparecían más y más, y fue cuando nuestro oso gritó:

—Corran.

Los chicos tomaron de las manos a sus parejas y echaron a correr logrando llegar a una cafetería donde llamaron al Rector para que les ayudara a salir de esa situación y hacer que despejaran el parque. El Rector llegó junto con la seguridad de la universidad como con policías y lograron calmar a todos.

Después se enfrentó a los jóvenes diciéndoles lo molesto que estaba con ellos por la forma en que terminó el evento, que se suponía estaría bien preparado para que no hubiera ningún problema, ya que se trataban de niños, pero no resultó de esa manera ya que terminaron llamando a la policía.

Seguido se comunicó con los señores Masen, quienes no tardaron en presentarse para descubrir y aclarar lo sucedido, ya que ellos no tenían conocimiento de los que las reinas Kappa no lograron huir debido a la ropa y los tacones en los que andaban.

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos en la oficina del rector tocaron la puerta y entró una joven, la cual trabajaba en el periodo de la universidad, pero que ellos no la conocían y le dijo al rector que ella podría aclarar varias dudas; y así fue como mostró fotos y video del evento donde todo marchaba en orden, pero que todo se salió de control debido a una propaganda que fue puesta en las calles.

Bella rápidamente alegó que ellos no sabían nada de eso, ya que ella junto con las demás chicas fueron las que se encargaron de ir a los orfanatos a llevar las cartas para que les permitirán a los niños asistir, así como los chicos de ir al hospital, pero que ellos en ningún momento hicieron esa propaganda que fue pegada en las calles, ya q si el acto era en un parqué así mismo era un acto privado donde se pidió permiso al ayuntamiento, como a los policías y, que todos esos permisos le fueron entregados antes de ser realizado el evento.

La chica del periódico pidió de nuevo la palabra e informó que las que colocaron dicha propaganda fueron las líderes Kappa y el grupo de chicos que trabajaron con ellas; y como prueba a sus palabras mostró varias fotos.

El rector le preguntó a Tania, quién le dio autorización para colocar dichos panfletos, a lo que ella rápidamente contestó que no necesitaba autorización de nadie, pues era parte del proyecto.

Cómo respuesta se ganó una reprimenda del rector, pues ella no era más que una mera voluntaria al igual que sus amigos, ya que el proyecto era cosa de los líderes del resto de las fraternidades y del equipo de fútbol americano, logrando que Tania se levantara mientras gritaba que no podía esperar que saliera algo bien con gente tan mediocre y de mal gusto, no como ellas que lo único que pretendían era dar glamour necesario al evento y que gracias a eso ellas consiguieron mejores donaciones que el resto.

Rosalie, por supuesto, apoyó a su amiga diciendo que por qué tanto escándalo si de todas maneras era para niños insignificantes, escorias que nunca serían nada ya que no tenían clase, y Alice que no miraba por qué tanto revuelo si era para cosas malolientes que solo eran estorbos, y así fue como todo quedo en silencio, unos con las bocas abiertas por todo lo que dijo las tres brujas y otros como el director y rector, muy molestos, exigiendo que todos los demás salieran por un rato y llamando a los padres de las tres insolentes.

Así fue como fueron llamados los padres, tanto como Esme y Carlisle algo confundidos como la madre de Tania, después de un rato salieron todos. Irina intentó acercarse a su madre pero fue rechazada, llegó cerca de su novio cabizbajas y con los ojos llorosos, después fueron llamados de nuevo a la dirección del rector donde les pedía una disculpa y los felicitaba por su evento Angeles de Navidad.

Así fue como salieron de ahí rumbo a sus casas para descansar después de ese largo día. Dos días después…

—Bella, ¿qué traes ahí? —pregunto Lizzie.

—No lo sé, solo dice un regalo para los Ángeles de Navidad y dice en la nota míralo junto s todos tus amigos, tu familia, ok chicas, tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿a dónde nos juntamos?

—Deja llamo a mi mami —dijo Lizzie—. Mama…

—¿Qué sucede, cariño, están todos bien?

—¿Por qué crees que algo está mal

—Por la hora que llamas, princesa.

En eso se dió cuenta que eran las 10 de la noche.

—Perdón mami, te llamo para ver si podemos ir a tu casa todos mañana.

—¿Para qué, cariño?

—No lo sé, aun solo se que a Bella le llegó un paquete que dice un regalo de Navidad para los Ángeles de Navidad y tiene una nota que dice que lo miremos juntos.

—Ok, cariño, avisa a los demás niños y los espero aqui mañana.

Así fue como llamaron a todos el día siguiente, ya todos estaban en casa de mami Eli, ya habían comido y estaban curiosos por averiguar que tenía ese extraño paquete

—Vamos chicos, no aguanto más, quiero saber. Emmett aunque no lo nieguen están igual que yo de curiosos. Ok vamos a la sala a ver que hay aquí.

—Ok chicos, hay un video, una carta y unas fotos, y unas notas dice por favor miren el video primero, después lean la carta y mientras la leen miren las fotos.

—Ok el video primero, ¿lo pones cariño?

Y se lo paso a Lizzie.

—Ok aquí va.

Empezó con música de Navidad y unas letras que decían los Ángeles de la Navidad y el video. Empezó con tomas de los chicos recogiendo regalos, saliendo de los orfanatos del hospital, comprando dulces y demás cosas en un supermercado con más regalos. El día del evento arreglando el parque todos felices y cantando, cuando llegaron al parque antes del evento, la cara de todos cuando llegaron las chicas kappa, todo lo que los niños se divirtieron recibiendo regalos como sus galletas dulces, su chocolate caliente.

La cara de rabia de Tania, Rosalie ,Alice cuando los niños las abrazaron, cuando el evento termino y se escucha el grito de Emmett como todos corren y agarran a sus novias de las manos menos Tania Alice y Rosalie cuando son rodeadas por muchos niños y adolescentes exigiendo lo que se les prometió, como destruyen casi todo el parque, como llega la policía y todo lo que les cuesta para calmar a los niños y después dice el castigo por creer que los niños son escoria según ellas.

Tania con todas las kappa y sus amigos Royce, Jasper y Félix y demás limpiando el parque, el oso muerto de risa en mitad de sala al ver la cara de todos ellos y ahí termina.

—Ok sigue la carta: cuando escuche de su proyecto me ilusione mucho ya que aunque no lo crean, yo se lo que sintieron esos niños al recibir de parte de unos ángeles de Navidad un regalo, una galleta, una sonrisa. Se preguntarán como lo sé, yo me crié en un orfanato hasta que cumplí 5 años. Un día me llevaron al parque y jugué con un hermoso cachorro, se acercó un ángel a mi y cuando lo vi le pregunté si el perrito era de él me dijo que sí, entonces le pregunte que quien se lo dio, él me dijo con una bella sonrisa que su familia, yo le pregunté qué se sentía, él no entendió que yo le preguntaba, así que le pregunté de nuevo que se siente tener una familia y que te den obsequios. Él no me respondió, pero al cabo de un tiempo supe que buscó la manera de responder dando un poco a cada niño, así como lo que a él le dan, y es así como supe que los Ángeles de Navidad ese día no solo dieren obsequios, sino que también dieron amor y esperanza a cada uno de los niños. Gracias ángel ya que tú me enseñaste que todo es posible para esos niños, ya que si piden con el corazón siempre pueden tener esperanza por encontrar Angeles en su camino que un día de Navidad les darán todo eso que no conocen, amor, paz y alegría y esperanza de encontrar una familia. Atte ángel.

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta y con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que ese ángel era nuestro oso que con su corazón logro que otros tuvieran un poco del amor de la Navidad. Mami Eli pregunto quién es ángel, no creo que sea su nombre o si lo es, pero creo que es la chica que entro con las fotos donde el director el día del evento.

—Mira estas fotos, están increíbles.

Estábamos todos en una tarima antes del evento, así como nuestras parejas cuando nos tocó trabajar juntos, eran unas fotos muy hermosas, pero la que más nos gustaron eran las sonrisas de los niños cuando nos daban abrazos o besos demostrando que ese día estuvo un ángel con nosotros apoyándonos y enseñándonos que la Navidad es para estar en familia y dar aquellos que siempre nos necesiten un abrazo, un beso, un regalo, una caricia, un acto de amor, paz, fe y esperanza.


End file.
